narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Terrax
Is a another ninja that is in the Tsuki no Ai group he possess the legendary Yin-Yang Release and is extremely powerful rivaling that of even Fa' rao he deeply Hates Raido Uchiha for causing the death of his grandmother in an ill fated attack on Otogakure, he now looks for atonement to challenge Raido for the sake of his grandmother and to prove to himself he is worth of holding his Tsuki no Ai title Background He was born in Otogakure but his mother dies after birth so his grandmother watched over him. His mother side of the Family were of Uzumaki descendants but he never cared to much of the specifics of his clan until his grandmother was sick and slowly dying from a fleash eating diease. It was on her death bed she explained where her people came from and before she had a chance to finish the hospital was severely damaged by Raido Uchihas Onslaught of the village, Terrax managed to save protect his grandmother from the falling debris which activated used for the first time his Yin-Yang release. The weight of this attack on him was great as he was still young and it knocked him out. When he awoke he saw that only was the entire village in shambles but that he missed his grandmother as she passed away on the hospitla bed, hurt and confused he decided to seek out Raido and challenged him, which resulted in him losing the their very first bout. He later ran into Fa' rao in the Takigakure as he was practicing his techniques and coerced him to join the team and that he would help him hone in his abilities to once again fight with that Uchiha who made him lose it all. Year later he would finally come face to face with the Raido X , however his fight was clouded by anger and emotion to which led to his defeat. His mind and soul are not trapped within the Naraka Realm Appearance Personality Terrax's personality is almost the complete opposite of his child hood friend Raizo's personality. Even though they are the best of friends and call each other brothers, Terrax is calm, cool, and collected. He is quiet and prefers action over words, since he considers talking nothing without action. However, his quietness is not due to a lack of self confidence; it is because he never shows fear for anything. Terrax is almost the same as Raizo but he much quieter he doesnt engage in any trash talk as seen in his battle with Raido who spoke almost the entire fight while Terrax said but a few words. He isnt nearly as brutal to his opponents as Raizo but yet he doesnt show them any mercy and has a cold dispostion to those he deems as enemeis. He has a great love for his Team Tsuki no Ai proudly wearing the Routers and gloves that were given to him and almost always keeping his treasured necklas his grandmother gave him he wears it just another underneath his clothes. He is indeed intelligent and often compete with his childhood friend/ brother Raizo Ozunu who he has the closest relationship with in the group.During the end of an ERa series his personality saw a huge changeas he later become angry. and violent due to his failures of mastering the Rinnegan Paths. This has made him prone to outburst and random acts of violence. Even Raizo is child hood friend commented about how Relentless Terrax has become in the last few months Abilities He possess the legendary Yin-yang Release but hasnt fully grasped the concept of just how powerful he can trully be. He is a quick and adapatbile fighter as shown in his training with Fa, rao where he created a stronger verios of the seal Fa' rao took decades to learn in just two weeks. His apatitude for learning follwed by his desire to be the best is what makes him the perfect student to teach. He has master the priples of Fire as he was able to shot for shot with Raido Uchiha onme of the worlds most gifted Fire Release Users, and even learn and incoporate some of Raidos moves into his own abilites. IN time Fa' rao states he could very well not only pass Raido but himself and the rest of the team and truly be the strongest fighter in the world. His abilites like most of the group are widely unknown, but he is still just as much as a threat as the rest of them. As he is as it stand could be thee most poweful member under Fa' rao guidance to help me learn about his abilities as Fa' rao was an Advisor to the Rikudo Sennin many many years ago. He is a decent established fighter as he holds many talents in Taijutsu , and ninjutsu Genjutsu was always a problem thaks to Fa' rao tuteledge he has improved in that area as well He longer stuggles in using Genjutsu as he can now affect each of the 5 senses even taste, with each genjutsu he possess, Fa' rao view hims as the groups final trump card as in time he will possess abilites that will surpass all in the group even himself. Terrax wear Chakra wrist Guards that allow him to regulate and control his God-like chakra level. His ability to use and apply seals are so great that he developed one that can separate you from fomr the body mind and soul place it within 3 key-like items and then scatter them across the world. He has very dangerous technqiues simialr to his Frined and mentor. To say the least Terrax has the most dangerous potencial on the team and is clearly a extraoridiaily powerful shinobi. He possess inconcievable amount of chakra that of which are controlled and regulated by the device Fa' rao built for him to wear on his wrist to help maintain this surge of chakra and power and make it more focused. He also his currently learning about the powers behind the Rinnegan. His power has become more destructive but a bit more unfocused as now he just attacks.. and lets someone lese to the pllaing.. but when calm he can formulate good precise plans . Trivia *Althought he knows he is a descendant of the Uzumaki Clan, other than a few selaing tech jutsu he knows next to nothing about his own Clan Category:SixpathsofSamoa Category:Tsuki no Ai